


[podfic] The Omega Phi Gamma Handbook of Vice-Presidential Duties

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, knitting and board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I’m instituting a swear jar,” Mark says.01:41:21 :: Written byThescrewtapedemos.





	[podfic] The Omega Phi Gamma Handbook of Vice-Presidential Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the omega phi gamma handbook of vice-presidential duties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291398) by [thescrewtapedemos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrewtapedemos/pseuds/thescrewtapedemos). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/abgs56hakx7fd6k/%5BHRPF%5D%20The%20Omega%20Phi%20Gamma%20Handbook%20of%20Vice-Presidential%20Duties.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18VwS7_6VHo84gHTJCWn_g6E_Vc4ECLDj)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Thescrewtapedemos for giving me permission to podfic this work!  
By the way, a few of the 101 youtube videos I had open for voice reference: [Mark Scheifele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D1TyspKUFI) in an NHL profile video thing (wow do they have money to throw at visual effects, and also he doesn’t swear!!), [Blake Wheeler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYyMHAfmLz0) in another NHL thing, [Brock Boeser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OATZaq3ZUog) answering tweets with Troy Stecher, [Adam Lowry and Brandon Tanev](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXBqacovwYk)’s Skip the Dishes add, [Dustin Byfuglien](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-P-hskqqlg) and his dog(!!!)

 

 


End file.
